


Are Your Knees Sore?

by ouro_boros



Series: SpecterLitt Flashfics [4]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Harvey Specter, Blanket Permission, Internalized Homophobia, Louis is probably also bi but, M/M, Podfic Welcome, The actual content is pretty tame but there is explicit discussion of off-screen stuff, Wordcount: 100-500, you can put two and two together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/ouro_boros
Summary: From jumping to conclusions?Louis and Harvey talk more about having kids, but this time the focus is on Louis' sexuality. Because why not?





	Are Your Knees Sore?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a universe where, after Sheila and Louis [SPOILER ALERT] get that false positive on the pregnancy test [SPOILER OVER], Sheila realizes she doesn't want this, actually. Because I'm still mad about how the show did that. "Leave it up to fate?" Bs. I'm not a Sheila fan, but I'm mad about them just changing her character like that anyway.
> 
> Anyway! Sorry for writing Bullshit again, but this time with Louis getting defensive and Harvey being knocked off guard by it.

"So what's your plan if you end up with someone who can't give birth?"

Louis made a face which, in a rare occurrence, Harvey couldn't decipher.

"What?" he asked, unnerved both by not being able to read Louis and by how long it had been since he was last at a loss.

"I'm trying to figure out if you were implying that I'm gay or that Sheila was my last chance at being loved."

"What?" Harvey repeated, shocked. "No, neither! And aren't you bi?"

"What on Earth would make you think that?"

"The multiple times you've fucked me."

Louis scoffed.

"Harvey, I'm sure you've had sex with plenty of straight men."

"Some, but there's usually a point in the evening where they aren't anymore. Am I seriously the only guy you've done anything with?"

"Yes. Is that really so surprising?"

Harvey meditated on this.

"Yeah," he answered a second later. "It kind of is."

"Gee. Thanks."

"How the hell is that an insult coming from me?"

"Well I—I don't—" Louis stammered and kept stammering until he stopped, took a breath, and grumbled, "I don't like the assumption."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I genuinely just thought you'd had previous experience, I didn't mean to upset you."

Harvey paused, and Harvey thought.

"You," he said after a bit, "you do realize not all women can give birth, right?"

"Oh," said Louis. "Well in that case I'd advocate for a surrogate, but if she wasn't comfortable with that I'd consider adoption."

That, Harvey found very funny. So he laughed about it, much to Louis' concern and confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Look. Harvey's a dom-leaning vers, and Louis is a hard sub, but with Harvey's obsession with Louis' dick? He'd figure out a way to get himself fucked.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! My next fic won't be a slightly different version of my previous fic. I promise. It's a bad habit, and I will break it.
> 
> [You can find me at oury-boros on Tumblr!](https://oury-boros.tumblr.com/)


End file.
